


Fine.

by Bj_Freeplay



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bj_Freeplay/pseuds/Bj_Freeplay
Summary: He hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant to say that. He had NOT meant to say that.A small mistake from a personal resolution... it’s a sacrifice that tears a hole in his heart.





	Fine.

He hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant to say that. He had NOT meant to say that. 

He had just been so... mad!... He’d dropped his whole life when Della died, and he did it for those boys sakes. His life and dreams ended when their’s began and he’d give his away again in a heart beat for those gremlins... but he hadn’t meant to say that. 

They were Della’s babies. 

Donald had that harsh reminder slap him back to reality every time the triplets addressed him. 

But Louie had been hurt. Badly. And Scrooge had the AUDACITY to claim that even in such awful circumstances they were FINE! That Donald needed to DROP IT.

“YOU DO NOT GET TO DECIDE WHEN MY FAMILY DIES! FIRST MY SISTER AND NOW MY SONS-“

Donald’s head slammed into the table with a heavy *clang* that rocked the boat. His bill felt like it’d been glued shut no matter how hard he tried to pry it open. Nothing in his head felt real. He couldn’t find a way to justify that word. 

Sons. 

Because they weren’t. Dewey, Loui, and Huey were Donald’s boys, hell yes, 12 years raising those three had earned Don that. All the booboos he’d kissed, all the nightmares he’d fought off, all the Halloween costumes he’d made, heck, all the jobs he’d fought to keep past a month at best... those were his parental badges of honor, but even still, those boys were his sisters sons. The moment he became more than uncle Donald then... well... that’d mean admitting it. Della was everything Donald was and more, so so so much more. If he could stand on two feet and raise her children until she could come back at a low cost of being nothing beyond uncle.

Fine.


End file.
